Daze
by crystallizedwinter
Summary: (Jelsa Week Day 1: First) "If you could have a memory, real or not, what would it be?"


_"If you could have a memory, real or not, what would it be?"_

* * *

A brush swiped quickly across his face and another spot of powder was added on his face. Jack's makeup artist, Tia, smiled much too broadly for such an early makeup session.

"How are you feeling Jack?"

"Mmmffff," was all she got in response. Tia giggled. "We've still got about two hours. Why don't you get some shut eye?" Jack smiled sleepily and closed his eyes. He was fast asleep in no time.

* * *

Jack blinked, dazed.

"Huh? Where am I?" He heard a giggle and turned around.

"Don't you remember Jack? It's our first date."

Now Jack was really confused. Elsa was smiling back at him, dressed in a knee length light blue dress. Elsa was his co-star in his newest movie, and his secret crush. Nobody knew he fancied the cold, reserved 'ice queen.'

"I think you have something wrong...?" He said, trailing off. Elsa giggled again, and grabbed his hand.

"But Jack, you promised!" Jack sighed, knowing he'd succumb sooner or later to the girl's charms. Elsa brought him over to a tree where a picturesque picnic was set up. He was still slightly confused and dazed, but hey, it wasn't everyday your long time crush comes along and says they like you back.

"What's wrong Jack?" Elsa noticed his rather confused expression.

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Jack gave her a smile and she shrugged it off. Elsa reached for his hand which seemed to naturally fit with hers.

"Remind me again how this happened?" Jack said, trying not to make the fact that he didn't know what was going on too obvious.

"Well..." Elsa seemed to be struggling to answer the question. "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't remember. That sounds strange doesn't it? I'm usually the one to remember details." Jack nodded and helped her sit down next to him on the picnic mat.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Jack asked awkwardly in attempt to break the ice.

"Well, I love to read..."

* * *

The two of them, to Jack's surprise, had a lot in common. They shared their love of winter, and they both doted on their younger sisters. Jack was also surprised at how carefree Elsa seemed to be in contrast to how serious she usually. He couldn't tell if she noticed, but he was drowning in her smile. When their time together came to a close, Jack felt his heart sink.

"Is there any way we could stay here longer?" Jack asked. Elsa shook her head. "I have to go now." She got up to leave when Jack caught her hand.

"I want to kiss you." Jack blurted. "I am so sorry." He said, scrambling to his feet when he saw Elsa's surprised reaction. "I-I mean I like you so you know..." Jack stammered and tripped over his words. Elsa held a finger up to his lips. She closed her eyes and slowly leaned in and...

* * *

"Jack! Jaaaaack!" Tia shouted. "Your makeup's done! Time to go!" Jack opened his eyes. Curse Tia for interrupting him.

"You know, I'm right here. You didn't have to yell." Tia ignored him.

"Out you go Jack! You better hurry or you'll be late!" Tia shoved him out the door, leaving Jack outside on the cold movie set without his sweater.

"Tia! You still have my sweater!" Jack called, knocking on the door. He turned around, to see if her boyfriend Aster was nearby to help him, but a certain someone caught his eye.

"Hey Elsa!" He called, waving at her. "Could you help me?" Elsa rolled her eyes at him and turned away.

Jack sighed, the feeling of rejection settling in. However he was determined. His dream was a sign right?

"One day..." He thought. "One day it'll happen..."

* * *

_BONUS:_

Later that day, the two of them shot a scene together.

***Finn glares angrily at Wendy until Wendy gives in and walks away***

Jack read the description and rubbed his forehead. He was horrible at long stares; even worse when it came to Elsa.

"Okay places!" The director called.

"You better not mess this up Frost." Elsa said, standing in front on him. Jack nodded, and the shoot started. 15 tries later, and they'd continued to be unsuccessful.

"Will you at least try to concentrate Jack?" Elsa said, frustrated.

"I am trying!" Jack retorted.

"Okay guys. Cool it. Let's take it from the top." Jack and Elsa took their places. "And... Action!" Jack was genuinely agitated with Elsa, so when the time came for Elsa to walk away, he reached out and snaked his arm around her waist.

"What!" Elsa was cut off by Jack's lips on hers. When they finally broke apart, Elsa's face turned a bright red.

Jack didn't bother to apologize. He was still shocked at his own actions. "I need a break." He announced, walking away and leaving a rather flustered Elsa behind.

They never did get to reshooting the scene that day, or shooting any scenes with Elsa in them actually. Her face remained the same shade of red for the rest of the day.


End file.
